A portable information processing device connectable with an external display device without through a network is known in general. Such a portable information processing device is disclosed in National Patent Publication Gazette No. 2008-517525, for example.
In the aforementioned National Patent Publication Gazette No. 2008-517525, there is disclosed a portable communication device (portable information processing device), having a display (built-in display portion), connectable with an external display device without through a network. This portable communication device is formed to be capable of causing the external display device to display an image different from an image displayed on the display, and formed to perform control of causing the display to display a self-side monitor image while causing the external display device to display a remote image different from the image displayed on the display in a case of receiving a call of a teleconference or in a case where a teleconference is started.
In the portable communication device (portable information processing device) described in the aforementioned National Patent Publication Gazette No. 2008-517525, it is possible to cause the display (built-in display portion) to display the self-side monitor image and to cause the external display device to display the remote image different from the image displayed on the display in the case of receiving the call of the teleconference or the like, while it is conceivably not possible to cause the built-in display portion and the external display device to display the same image. In the portable communication device according to the aforementioned National Patent Publication Gazette No. 2008-517525, therefore, there is conceivably such an inconvenience that it is not possible to distinguishably use a mode causing the built-in display portion and the external display device to display different images and a mode causing the built-in display portion and the external display device to display the same image in response to the situation.
Therefore, there has generally been proposed an information processing device capable of distinguishably using a mode causing a built-in display portion and an external display device to display different images and a mode causing the built-in display portion and the external display device to display the same image. Such an information processing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-44253, for example.
In the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-44253, there is disclosed an information processing device, having a display (built-in display portion), connectable with an external picture apparatus without through a network. This information processing device is formed to be capable of clone display (first mode) causing the external display device to display the same image as an image displayed on the display and multidisplay (second mode) causing the external display device to display an image different from an image displayed on the display, and so formed that the user previously sets which display method is to be employed.